Recently, as demands on a high quality image of a small camera used for mobile phones and mobile devices are on the increase, demands are also on the increase on adoption of an OIS (Optical Image Stabilizer) on DSC (Digital Still Camera) to prevent damaged image caused by hand-tremor during photographing of long exposure time.
However, the conventional VCM (Voice Coil Motor) type, piezo type or step motor type OIS devices are disadvantageous in being adopted for small-sized mobile devices due to a relatively large size, difficulty in mounting to small sized mobile devices, large power consumption during OIS driving and restriction in battery charged time.
Therefore, needs have surfaced for optical hand-tremor (hand-shake) prevention devices and camera module mounted therewith that have no problems in size and power consumption and that can cope with desires by device users for capturing a high quality image.